kgrupos_spainfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Janus Starlight
thumb|400px|Diseño original Janus Starlight © 2013 J★Light pronunciado: /ʤeɪ laɪt/ es la abreviación del grupo: Janus Starlight! (야누스별빛 ! ) Somos un grupo de 4 chicas que se dedican a hacer covers de grupos de baile de carácter asiático y provenimos de el grupo disuelto Good★Thing! Janus Starlight *'Nombre:' Janus Starlight **'¿Por qué "Janus Starlight" ?: '''Hace referencia al dios de la mitología romana "Janus" con doble cara , dándole el significado de que no somos lo que realmente aparentamos en un principio (o al menos eso nos dicen) y también para darle ese sentido de polos opuestos, ya que 2 miembros son yin y los otros dos son yang. Starlight es porque a todos los miembros nos gustan las estrellas y nos gustaría llegar a ser como la luz de las estrellas que iluminan en la noche o la luz del sol que ilumina la mañana. *'Abreviación:' J★Light *'Pronunciación:' /ʤeɪ laɪt/ *'Nombre en inglés: Janus Starlight *'Nombre en español: '''Janus Starlight *'Nombre en coreano: 야누스별빛 *'Nombre en chino:' 雅努斯星光 *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 20/04/2013 *'Color de grupo: '''Amarillo *'Empresa: StarCowFish Entertainment'' (la misma que U☆chū ) '' Carrera Pre debut como J★Light Durante un año, 3 de las cuatro integrantes de Janus Starlight estuvieron bailando en el grupo de baile GoodThing. Una vez disuelto, siguieron en su camino y cuando estaban al borde de dejar de bailar como grupo y dedicarse a ir a bailar simplemente "porque sí" conocieron a la cuarta integrante, empezando a luchar las cuatro por un mismo objetivo y encontrándose hasta el día de hoy bailando y grabando diferentes bailes. Debut Janus Starlight debutó el 7 de septiembre de 2013 en el Concurs de Talents de Sant Pere i Sant Pau, con What's happening de B1A4! No obstante, Minri y Lin participaron en el Expotaku de Tarragona el 19 de julio de 2013 bailando Don't Spray Perfume de Teen Top, On & On ''y ''Rock ur body de VIXX, las dos últimas con la ayuda de dos amigas cercanas al grupo que ocuparon el lugar de Mirya y A-Ci. Integrantes thumb|400px|De izquierda a derecha: A-Ci, Minri, Lin y Mirya *'''A-Ci (Eternal Dreamer / Víctima inocente 1) *'Minri' (Dance Vitamin / Maltratadora malvada) *'Lin' ( Spreading happiness / Hija de la maltratadora malvada (por lo tanto = aprendiz de maltratadora malvada). *Mirya( Innocent Essence / Maknae oficial) *'Jinwook' (Visual / Maknae no oficial) Jinwook no sale en las fotos debido a derecho de menores de edad. Curiosidades * Mirya y Minri son hermanas. *En el grupo hay dos miembros que son Yin ( Lin y Mirya ) y dos que so n Yang (A-Ci y Minri ). *Lin y Mirya se hicieron famosas por la red gracias a su cover de "Bar Bar Bar" de Crayon Pop. *Cada miembro del grupo tiene un color asignado: ::: A-Ci: Rosa ::: Minri: Azul ::: Lin: Plateado ::: Mirya: Lila ::: Jinwook: Naranja *Minri y Lin participaron en el Expotaku de Tarragona bailando Don't Spray Perfume (Teen Top), On & on (VIXX) y Rock ur body (VIXX). *Al principio el nombre de Janus Starlight tuvo muchas críticas, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo la gente comprendió el significado del mismo. *Los grupos de mayor influencia de Janus Starlight son INFINITE, B1A4 y VIXX, pero dentro del grupo hay más de 10 fandoms. *El estilo de baile del grupo es preferentemente'' hip-hop'' (cuando no se dejan influenciar por la maknae). *Janus Starlight goza de un vocabulario propio que incluye no solamente palabras, sino también verbos y frases hechas. *El grupo también goza de un mundo completamente propio y en el cual cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. *La mascota de Janus Starlight es una vaca porque la pronunciación de la abreviación J★Light''' ('/ʤeɪ laɪt/) es similar a lo que en francés sería "j'ai lait". Teniendo a la vaca también como elemento simbólico del blanco y negro (yin y yang) y porque simplemente nos hacen gracia. *En Janus Starlight no hay líder porque la personalidad de los integrantes es incompatible con ese hecho. *Las integrantes se pasan horas y horas hablando de nada en concreto (escepto Jinwook que aún no tiene ordenador ni sabe hablar). *A pesar de que el estilo de música preferente sea el ''hip-hop han bailado otros muchos tipos de bailes. *Las integrantes se dedican a pasar muchas veces el rato hablando en su página de facebook. *La maknae line tiene un subgrupo llamado "MaknaeLight". *A-Ci y Minri tienen un subgrupo llamado "SpiritLight". *En el grupo muchas veces existe la telepatía entre los miembros. *La maknae line se comunican entre ellas a través de sonidos raros. *A-Ci y Minri se comunican a través de miradas asesinas. *Se rumorea que A-Ci tiene facilidad para leer la mente de los integrantes, excepto la de Lin. *Mirya puede leer la mente de su reproductor de música. *El grupo cuenta con una vaca-hucha llamada Sehun. *Debido a las más de 1000 visitas de youtube en el vídeo de Bar Bar Bar de MaknaeLight, SpiritLight decidió dedicarse a los fan fics. *Janus Starlight y U☆chū son grupos hermanos. *En Janus Starlight todos los integrantes escepto Lin se ríen de una manera particular por Internet, "KJHSDKFHDSFKJHDSF". *Dicen que Lin no se lleva bien con Jinwook, distintos testimonios han escuchado llamarle "trozo de plástico" entre otras cosas. *A las grandes nos hacen pequeñas y a las pequeñas grandes. *Lin es la mas despistada del grupo, lo pierde todo. *Tenemos una mánager que no nos paga y a la cual Minri le hace la pelota. *Todos los miembros tienen unas iniciales debido a que somos todas bastante vagas: :: A-Ci: AA :: Minri: M :: Lin: - :: Mirya: YY Covers *Don't Spray Perfume - Teen Top (19/07/2013) *On & On - VIXX (19/07/2013) *Rock ur body - VIXX (19/07/2013) *Bar bar bar - Crayon Pop (MaknaeLight) *A Chance encounter - Song Geol Mae (Coreografía hecha por B1A4) *On & on - VIXX (22/08/2013) *Rock ur body - VIXX (30/08/2013) *Rock ur body (Shadow Version) - VIXX (30/08/2013) *Beautiful night - Beast (13/12/2013) *Rock your body - VIXX (13/12/2013) *Bing bing - Crayon pop (MaknaeLight) (13/12/2013) *On & On - VIXX (13/12/2013) *Hyde - VIXX (13/12/2013) *Give it to me - Sistar (MaknaeLight) (13/12/2013) *Love is move - Secret (13/12/2013) *The chaser - INFINITE (13/12/2013) *Hyde - VIXX (29/12/2013) * Remix Paradise/Be mine - Infinite (20/07/2014) * Shaking heart - C-clown (20/07/2014) * On & on - VIXX (20/07/2014) * Hyde - VIXX (20/07/2014) * Voodoo doll - VIXX (20/07/2014) * Intro & Voodoo Doll - VIXX (05/10/2014) Vídeos |- | | |} |- | |- | |} Enlaces externos *Facebook *Youtube *Twitter Categoría:Navegación